Creeper
Creepers are hostile mobs that make use of a suicide-style attack: It approaches players and then explodes, causing damage to players as well as surrounding blocks and entities. Creepers spawn in the overworld at night, and in locations with a light level of 7 or less, just like most other hostile mobs. However, unlike Zombies and Skeletons, Creepers will not catch fire in direct sunlight, and those spawned in darkness will continue wandering and attacking throughout the day regardless of light level until they are killed or despawn. Creepers are especially dangerous mobs due to their almost completely silent approach, save for light footsteps and an occasional rustling noise that is compared to the player walking on leaves. A Creeper will warn the player moments before it explodes with an infamous burning fuse noise. Their explosion is devastating at short range, to both entities and structures. Creepers run from cats and ocelots,[1] and will even ignore the player to run away when a feline is too close. As cats can be acquired and controlled by the player, this provides an important avenue of defense from Creeper attacks. Creepers have become notorious and infamous among Minecraft players for their infuriating habit of sneaking up on the Player to inflict devastating damage following an all-too-short warning sound. They have arguably become the most recognizable image from Minecraft, as well as the game's unofficial mascot. Wrestling Career Creeper is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early Life The creeper is a handless humanoid creature with four short legs hanging off the bottom edges of its rectangular body. It has large, empty eye sockets, a mouth twisted into a signature sad expression, and a greenish, grass-like camouflage skin. When asked to describe the physical texture of a Creeper, Notch said they would feel "crunchy, like dry leaves Creepers represent the most readily available source of gunpowder (the more challenging alternatives being defeating Ghasts or conquering dungeons), and are therefore critical to the production of TNT, Fire Charges, Splash Potions, Firework Stars and Firework Rockets. Creepers will chase after any player they see within a 16 block radius. Creepers will climb steps, navigate mazes, and traverse other complex obstacles in order to get as close as possible to the player. They will cease pursuit if the player moves more than 16 blocks away. When within one block of a player, a Creeper will hiss loudly, start flashing and inflating, and violently explode after 1.5 seconds. Killing a Creeper before the countdown finishes will prevent it from detonating. A Creeper's detonation can be halted if the player moves out of the blast radius, or knocks the Creeper back sufficiently to do the same via an attack (about 3 - 5 blocks, depending on the difficulty setting). Creepers will flee from cats and ocelots if one is too close, even if the player is within their range of sight. A Creeper that sees a cat will run directly away from the cat and come to a stop after a "safe" distance has been reached. This distance is smaller than the creeper's range of sight, which this results in a possible endless cycle of approach and fleeing if a player is standing near a cat. Creepers will still detonate in their fleeing mode and thus are still a danger if the player gets too close. If the player manages to block a creeper behind a soul sand one-way entrance, they can approach up to two blocks without triggering the countdown, but entering a sneaking position will cause the Creeper to hiss and initiate the countdown. A Creeper's explosion is dependent on the difficulty level. In hard mode, in full diamond armor, and in close range, it can knock a player down to only 2 hearts. Charged Creeper explosions are 50% more powerful than TNT and twice that of a normal Creeper. As with TNT and Ghast fireballs, all dropped items in the explosion radius will be destroyed. A certain percentage of blocks destroyed by the Creeper will survive the blast and can be picked up. Harder blocks caught in an explosion will shield blocks behind them to some degree. If a creeper detonates in water, it does no damage to the environment. A charged Creeper is created when lightning strikes within 3 - 4 blocks of a normal Creeper, which significantly increases its explosive power. This is a rare occurrence, though third-party software can be used to create them. Charged Creepers are distinguished from normal Creepers by the blue aura surrounding them (can be found in power.png in the armor folder). Many players refer to charged Creepers as "Electric" or "Lightning" Creepers. Creepers never spawn initially charged. Charged Creepers take damage from the initial lightning strike, so it takes fewer attacks to kill them than ordinary Creepers. Their countdown timers act the same as uncharged Creepers, both in terms of range and time. An explosion caused by a charged creeper is more powerful than the explosion caused by a regular creeper (see image) or from a single block of TNT, both in force and radius. It is possible for lightning-struck Creepers to catch fire from adjacent struck ground and burn to death. Charged creepers have the same entity ID as normal creepers. The only difference is that the value of the boolean "powered" tag is set to "1" (true) rather than "0" (false). Creeper will make its debut in UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting